


【港九】幸运吻神

by PocketSalt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSalt/pseuds/PocketSalt
Summary: 金廷祐睁开眼时，发现自己变成了女生。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 8





	【港九】幸运吻神

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《抓错妹纸亲对郎》  
> 乱写乱搞，搞完就跑。  
> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。

01

金廷祐记得自己被人恶作剧绊倒后，失去意识晕了过去。但是当他再睁开眼时，却发现自己置身于一个喧闹的狂欢派对上，周围一群穿着奇装异服的妖魔鬼怪，而一个打扮成仙女造型的陌生女生牵着他的手，嘴里不停地说着，今晚一定会发生美丽的邂逅故事。

他在恍惚间抬起眼，看到了镜子里的自己。他变成了一个留着一头棕色卷发，穿着长裙的高个女生。

“小九你怎么回事，明明是你自己叫我来陪你来的，怎么你现在又一句话都不讲了？”意识到自己很久没得到任何回应后，仙女气鼓鼓地说。

金廷祐指着自己，声音颤抖地开口问：“我叫，小九？”

仙女看他迷糊的样子，用力摇了摇他的肩膀：“你干嘛，你吃错什么东西了吗，为什么问这个？”

是在做梦吧。脑海里闪过千百个念头的金廷祐不敢置信地用力掐了下自己的脸，身体却没呈现出任何疼痛的反应。他摩挲着手上黏糊糊的白粉底，触感真实得又令他生疑。

“小九，黄旭熙来了。”仙女突然激动拉扯着她说。

“他是谁？”脑袋糊成泥浆的金廷祐勉强打起精神。

“你在搞什么啊……”至今都搞不清状况的仙女急得直跺脚，“黄旭熙是你的追求者啊……”

不是吧，这到底发生了什么啊。他惊恐地看着朝自己越走越近的雷神，眉头渐渐皱成一团。

仙女不顾金廷祐的阻拦，嘴上说完“不当电灯泡”后，便干脆利落地直接拔腿走人，徒留他一个人面对黄旭熙。金廷祐只好摆出一副忧郁的样子，不带感情地无视黄旭熙的各种关怀问切。

在派对里被熏得头昏脑胀，受不住的金廷祐最后跑出到花园外，黄旭熙也跟了出来。四周静悄悄的，唯有树叶在窸窣作响。他在黄旭熙面前故作玄虚地葬了一个晚上花，衣袖上的蕾丝随着他的动作而摆动。金廷祐整个人被清冷的月光笼罩着，纤长的睫毛在他的脸上投下扇子般的小黑影，看得黄旭熙直愣神。

“你今天好像很不一样。”黄旭熙突然对金廷祐说了这句话。

金廷祐支支吾吾了半天都憋不出一个字来解释，黄旭熙却趁他一个不留神，握住了他的手腕，直接亲了过去。

意识到发生什么的金廷祐头皮发麻，两眼一闭，直接晕倒了。

02

金廷祐惊醒时，发现自己躺在了床上。望着周围熟悉的物件，他猛地伸手摸了摸头发，在感受到毛绒绒的短发后，心里一阵舒坦。

但依稀还感觉到手腕上还残留着滚烫触感的金廷祐难堪地握着自己的手腕，心里五味杂陈。自己一个一米八多、有着六块腹肌的男子汉，居然变成了一个穿着长裙、嫩得滴出水的娇软妹纸，还被另外一个糙汉子给亲了……

肯定是睡太熟了，才会做这种奇奇怪怪的梦。他无力地揉了揉眼皮。

在过了一段平静如水的日子后，有一天他精疲力尽地睡倒在了床上，再次睁开眼时，发现自己站在了大街上。他看着街边店铺的玻璃反映出的女生样貌时，心里只有“救命”两个字。

但幸好这次周围没有认识自己的人，他沉沉地叹了口气，在路边上找了个椅子坐了下来，路上人来人往，他非常无语地托着腮，四处张望了一圈，便自觉无趣地站起来，结果下一秒就来了个实实在在的平地摔。

身旁的人好心地把他扶起来。他刚想冲好心人说句“谢谢”，在抬眼看向对方时，却发现他是上次那个黄旭熙。

金廷祐心头一紧，像见到鬼一样立马挣脱掉黄旭熙扶着自己的手，大步地朝外飞奔。结果没跑几步就被黄旭熙追上了。

“你要做什么！”轻而易举就被追上的金廷祐放弃了挣扎，气喘吁吁地撑着膝盖，大声地问着黄旭熙。

“你的包掉了。”黄旭熙松开抓住他的手，举起了手上的小包。

金廷祐的眼光落在黄旭熙手里的小包上，他尴尬地直起身子，朝黄旭熙走进几步后就一把伸手扯过小包，谁料黄旭熙却没松开包链。女生的力气自然是比不过男生的，金廷祐顺着施力的方向摔在了黄旭熙身上。

细微的电流随着双唇的相触，悄然地流进他心里。金廷祐眼里的景象天旋地转，他再次晕了过去。

03

有了两次经验的金廷祐渐渐熟悉了这种怪异的情况，它一般会在自己失去意识或者进行深度睡眠时发生，变回来的办法只有一个，就是去亲黄旭熙。

金廷祐在这两次事故后强颜欢笑地自我安慰说，反正自己四舍五入也算半个啵啵狂魔，总的来说，也没什么亏的。

然而当他又一次不小心劳累过度地睡着，变成了女生时，满腔怒火的他在心里把黄旭熙揍得鼻青脸肿。

发泄完的金廷祐随后便去寻找黄旭熙，在见到他之后就毫不犹豫地直奔过去。但是金廷祐越离他越近，黄旭熙就越直着身板往后靠。金廷祐在心里狠狠吐槽了一番黄旭熙的欲擒故纵，最后只能硬着头皮，冲黄旭熙勾了勾手指，细声软语地对他说：“哥哥，过来点。”

黄旭熙瞬间咧嘴露出一口干净的大白牙，眉眼弯弯问他：“怎么啦，妹妹？”

金廷祐压抑住冲他翻白眼的欲望，懒得耗费更多的精力，直接扑了上去。再度睁开眼睛时，整个人已经安然无恙地躺在了熟悉的床上。

事不过三。脸颊通红的金廷祐捏紧了拳头。

04

特意带了许多硬币的黄旭熙来到闻名于世的许愿池前，把硬币都投进了许愿池后，碰巧见到一对恋人在不远处打啵，所以他虔诚地许下了希望能得到很多亲吻的愿望。

大概那个许愿池真的很有用，又或者心诚则灵。在接下来的很长一段时间里，他会时不时地得到自己心仪女生的亲吻。或许是期望越大失望越大，几次亲吻后，他总感觉有些不对劲，心中甚至生出一股惋惜。当然，黄旭熙自己也不知道为什么自己的内心会发出这种惋惜。

暮色四合时，天空突然飘起了细雪。黄旭熙上公交前抖了抖身上的雪，然后在车厢里找了个空位坐下。一整天的匆忙让他感到身心疲惫，他迫切需要在椅子上歇会。

黄旭熙身旁坐着个睡着的男生，脑袋一晃一晃的，最后倒在了自己的肩上。黄旭熙下意识想推开对方，侧头时却沉溺在了对方好闻的洗发水味道中，发现人长得还挺帅的，看多两眼之后有种莫名的熟悉感。

窗外的雪还在纷纷扬扬地飘落下来，公交车平缓地行驶在傍晚中。金廷祐靠在黄旭熙肩上睡了没一会就醒了，他迷迷糊糊地对上了黄旭熙的大眼睛。看着对方眼睛里映着自己的样子，他没想太多，轻车熟路地撅起嘴，直接朝黄旭熙亲了上去。

唇瓣相贴的触感令黄旭熙的理智瞬间出逃，他突然醒悟道自己惋惜的缘由。

受够了所谓的浅尝即止，他的耐心告罄，蛰伏在心里的猛兽被唤醒，他决定来一波大的。

\----------------------------------

完。


End file.
